Another Sari and Bumblebee story
by starscream129
Summary: Some moments Bumblebee and Sari share. Fluffly moments. First chapter is made up of only moments from episodes 2 and 3. Rest of them are either various moments or made up moments. First TFA story!
1. Moments

**A/N: **This is just gonna be some fluffy moments between Bumblebee and Sari in each chapter. Some moments I just made up out of tempation, and some moments are from the actual show. ^^

And no, there are no OCs in this story, and since I'm still new here, please don't kill me if the characters are a little too OOC later on in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated, because if I did the show would still be airing and Prowl wouldn't have died. DX

So this first chapter is just some stuff between Sari and Bumblebee during episodes 2 and 3, that I just tried writing. I'll update like right after.

POV's change throughout this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bumblebee's POV}<strong>_

Bulkhead and I watched as a small organic girl tried to pull something away from a small robotic . . . four-legged creature.

"What is that thing?" Bulkhead asked.

"Must be some kind of pet." I replied.

"Why would a four-legged bot want a pet that big?" Bulkhead asked again. Then, the horrifyingly ugly monster crashed it's tenticle between us and we quickly drove away from it. We approached the organic creature.

"Hi little creature! My name's Bulkhead! Did you lose your owner bot?" Bulkhead asked. Appearently the girl was totally freaked out by this and started screaming. Bulkhead and I back up a bit. I yelped.

"That thing must be armed with a high-freuquency sonic weapon!" I shouted. The girl ran away, screaming.

"I think it's scared." Bulkhead stated.

_**{Bumblebee POV}**_

As Bulkhead hit the disgusting monster, the small dark-skinned female organic fell from the monster's grasp. As screamed while I quickly ran over to her and caught her.  
>Without wasting any time, I quickly ran her out of harm's way. I observed the organic; dark skin, red hair, brown eyes. I wouldn't really know if that was an average look on organics or not. Afterward I smiled, welcomingly and she slightly smiled back.<p>

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee." I greeted.

"I'm Sari." She replied, though I could've sworn she said _"Sorry." _

"Oh don't be, I like my name." I responded, looking around to see if this place was safe enough.

"No, I mean my name is . . . what _are _you?" She asked.

"Oh, just an Autobot. Why?" I asked, obliviously.

"What?" She replied.

Suddenly, a few security, flying 'bots came toward our area and started fireing at me! I evaded their fires and also shielded the girl, Sari, in my hand.

"I'd love to stick around and chat, but I gotta go!" I said quickly, watching as Prowl was swallowed into the giant monster. I put down the girl, softly back on to the ground.

I quickly transformed my hands into stingers and shot electricity at the flying droids. Once they all fell to the ground, I looked down at the girl, smirking.

For the first time ever, my light blue optics met with Sari's dark brown eyes. Then, I broke the eye to optic-contact and ran out to help my friends.

_**{Sari's POV}**_

I watched breathlessly as the giant yellow robot ran out to help those other robots. I never seen anything like them, even though I don't see much of the outside world at all. Dad's rules.

I watched as he shot electricity at the monster and a very, _very _large green robot swinging some giant, heavy-looking ball around (I believe he said his name was Bulkhead), and a tall blue and red one holding a giant axe. He kinda looked like the leader.

Bumblebee was tiny compared to them! But I'm tiny compared to him. I swear I've never seen something so cool before!

The three robots tried fighting off the grotesque monster, so I guess it's safe to say that these guys are on our side.

I ran toward a staircase and quickly ran up them. Once I got to a door, I opened it and was now on the roof-top of the building. I watched the robots fight some more in a better view.

I couldn't help but study Bumblebee out of all of them. I smiled.

I noticed that they were all talking to Bumblebee and they all looked toward my location. Not at me, I'm guessing but something else.

Quickly, Bumblebee transformed into a car as drove into the buillding again. He quickly drove right past me, appearently not noticing me at the speed he was going.

Then, drove through the ledge and and transformed into a robot again.

"YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOWWWWWWN!" He shouted at the creature, free falling into the creature's mouth. Swallowing him instantly. Then, an electric shock like aura cosumed the monster, then he melted away in a gross white goo.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I shouted, hoping that he and his friends were still alive. Then, as the monster's remains fell, so did Bumblebee and the rest of them.

Bumblebee landed on the giant green one, followed by the giant ball thing.

The red and blue robot quickly ran over to a robot I haven't seen yet. This robot was black and dark bronze. He looked badly hurt, and they all surrounded him.

The giant green one picked up the bronze-black robot and laid him on the blue and red robot who had transformed into a fire engine. Quickly, I ran down the stairs as fast as I can and ran over to Bumblebee who had transformed into a yellow police car, and the large green one had transformed into a large military vehicle.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" I asked quietly, and immeadietly he turned around to face me.

"Sari?" He questioned.

"Ohmygosh,thatwassoamazing!I'!Ican'tbelieveit!" I said in one breath. His windshield showed expression, and it was confusion.

"Sari, take it easy! My friend's hurt real bad. I gotta go." He said. I ran over to his side door, opened it, and jumped into him.

"But, I wanna know more about you! Let me come with you, please please please please please! Can I help?" I begged.

"I wanna too, but I don't have time for this, okay?" He responded, then transformed his arm to take me out of him. I begged with more pleases, holding onto his door.

"I said roll out, Bumblebee!" The leader of them ordered in a scary tone. Bumblebee slightly turned to face him, and I smirked devilishly.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" I asked sweetly, my smile nearly reaching to both my ears. Bumblebee hesitated.

"Just keep out of sight until I can explain." He stated."And don't touch anything."

"YES!" I cheered, then lied down to stay hidden like he said. "Oops! I mean; yes!" I whispered.

**{Sari POV}**

"Then looks like I'll have to destroy these creatures for no good reason!" Starscream shouted as he shot up into the air and aimed a laser near my father, the mayor, the fat officer guy, and me. We gasped, and as he shot out explosions toward us, we started running toward the train for protection. He kept firing at us, and I was running behind everyone else.

Once the police man got in, the mayor and my father followed. I was slowed down by the explosions residue.

"SARI!" I heard Bumblebee shout. I kept running to my father who was waving hysterically at me to hurry. As I got to the first step to the train, I turned around to see Starscream's laser coming at me, and then unexpectedly Bumblebee jumped into his line of fire, shielding me from the blast but having his back hit in the process.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed as I tried running toward him, but before I could actually get to him, Starscream grabbed his hand and flew back into the sky, bringing a knockedout Bumblebee with him.

"Let's try this again. Bring me the Allspark, Autobot scum!" Starscream demanded.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus started. "And I am prepared to sacrifice my life to defend the Allspark!"

"But are you willing to sacrifice his?" Starscream threatened. He held up Bumblebee, then carelessly threw him toward us again.

I watched, horrified as Starscream took the train which contained the two most important things to me; my father, and my best friend, and placed it on top of Sumdac tower, threatening to kill them.

_**{Sari POV}**_

I ran to keep up with Optimus and the others, trying to talk to them and give them ideas.

"But you haven't even heard my plan! you guys keep Starscream distracted, while me and Prowl sneak up into the train car, and I use my key to revive Bumblebee, free the hostages, and catch Starscream-"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Optimus interupted me. I started getting angry and my eyes slightly watered. I pointed to the train Starscream kept hostage.

"My dad's on that train, and so is the best friend I've ever had, and I'm not going to lose both of them!" I started crying. Bulkhead came toward me, confused.

"She's sprung a leak!" Bulkhead stated.

"It's called crying," I started, "It's something we do when we feel sad or scared . . . or totally helpless to save the people we care about most!" I sobbed.

"Alright! I'll consider your plan." Optimus sighed. I stopped crying and smirked.

"It's also a really useful way for us to get what we want." I stated.

"I said; I would _consider_ your plan." Optimus remarked.

_**{Sari POV}**_

I watched as Prowl flew down my father, the mayor, and the police officer, who complained on why he hated machines. Quickly I turned around to help Bumblebee. I climbed onto him and brought out my key. I brought it to his forehead and the key slot was revealed. It slightly lit up and glowed. My eyes started watering, but I tried to keep the tears in.

"Come on, Bumblebee! Wake up!" I shouted. Once the light went out, Bumblebee's calm expression went to a grimace as he accidently drove up and knocked his head into the ceiling. He sat down again, rubbing his helmet, groaning.

"You wake up, you _really_ wake up!" I stated, relieved.

**{Bumblebee POV}**

Shortly after onlining, I walked out of the train and fired electricity at Starscream, who then fired at the train, knocking it to the edge. I looked over to see Sari still in there, horrified.

I quickly grabbed the train, trying to prevent it from falling. Prowl helped me, as we tried keeping the train on the platform. Starscream laughed insanely as he fired at the train once more knocking off the train, Sari, Prowl, and me.

"SARI!" Prowl and I shouted as we heard Sari scream. Prowl and I started climbing down the train as it fell and we both tried to rip out an opening.

"Hang on, Sari!" When we got through the walls, I saw Sari holding on for dear life to a pole.

"Reach out! I'll grab you!" I shouted. Sari looked terrified, and shook her head and whimpered. I smiled warmly.

"Come on, you can trust this face, can't you?" I comforted. Then, she reached her hand and I grabbed it tightly.

* * *

><p>I know, these are just moments in the show, nothing original, but I really wanted to try and write it. Please review and tell me if my writing was accurate enough! =D<p>

~Xzombie129


	2. Sick

**A/N: **Set after episode 14. Sari deals with her cold, and Bumblebee is seriously dying of boredom. How will each of them deal with it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated, or else . . . yeah you get the point.

Switches POVs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bumblebee POV}<strong>_

"You still owe me a new media player." I stated, breaking the silence between Prowl and me. Once Optimus left the room and Prowl walked farther away to watch the Nature channel, I raced toward Sari's side, who was sniffleing and wrapped in a blanket. She backfired- er _'sneezed'_ again, and I sighed.

"So, you wanna play video games or what?" I asked. She looked at me and coughed.

"Nah . . . too tired . . ."

"Too tired? Sari Sumdac - too tired? It's like saying I'm quiet! It's not right!"

"I know, but I'm sick! When us humans get sick, we get tired and weak."

"Tired and weak?"

"Don't worry, Bee. It's nothing major, most of the time."

"_Most_ of the time?"

"No, I mean what I have right now - the cold - that's no big deal! Calm down!"

"Okay, you could've said that. Well, what _do_ you want to do?"

" . . . sleep."

"Dude, that's boring! What am I supposed to do, then?"

"I don't know, play video games one-player."

" . . . that's even worse than not playing at all!"

Sari sighed, then coughed again.

"Well, think about it - once I'm done sleeping, I'll be back to normal!"

"Well, how long do you need to sleep?"

"About 10 hours."

"10 HOURS?"

"Ack - Bumblebee stop screaming!"

"Finally, somebody asked him." Prowl remarked. I shot a glare at him, though he didn't look back. Sari moaned.

"Find a way to entertain yourself, Bee." Sari yawned.

"But, how am I supposed to entertain myself without my pranking buddy?" I asked.

"I know - sit down and be quiet." Prowl chimed in.

"CAN IT, PROWL!" I screamed. Sari winced and covered her ears.

"Bumblebee!" She complained.

"Oh, sorry Sari - can it, Prowl!" I repeated quietly. I heard Prowl groan, and I rolled my optics, and looked back at Sari, who was just about to fall asleep.

She started leaning toward me - and next thing I knew, she was asleep, lying against my shoulder. I smiled slightly and just let her sleep. Then I thought, _'might as well get some recharge too.'_ Then, after about 15 minutes of trying to clear my mind, I offlined my optics, slowly drifting into recharge.

_**{Prowl POV}**_

Once Bumblebee actually got quiet, I looked over my shoulder to see Sari and Bumblebee sitting and leaning against each other (well, more Bumblebee leaning against the wall as while Sari leans on him), and Sari asleep and Bumblebee in recharge.

I slightly smirked, but then let the smile fade. As a stealth bot, I really don't know why I'd think this - but after seeing how protective Bumblebee is over Sari (and Bumblebee's always too irresponsible to protect any other living creature - including himself), and how fond Sari is of Bumblebee - I honestly think that those two have some feelings for each other, but what does a ninja bot like me know about stuff like that anyways?

* * *

><p>Well? I know, it's short but was it good, bad, whatever?<p>

~Xzombie129


	3. Astraphobia

**A/N: **Inspired by a thunderstorm last night in which scared the shit out of me. :\

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated. Normal POV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOOM!<em>**

Bumblebee's optics shot open, immeadietly looking around the room. He remembered he fell asleep in the main living room with Sari, watching movies. The large TV screen only showed static.

"What the-? What was that noise?" He asked himself quietly, not wanting to wake up Sari.

He heard the slight sound of water droplets hitting against the windows. He remembered Sari had explained that the process was called 'raining.' But he wasn't familiar with the large boom sound. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Must've been nothing." He stated.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed once throughout the room. Bumblebee froze, not knowing what to do next. Then, the large boom shook the base once more.

**_BOOM!_**

"ACK!" Bumblebee yelped, terrified.

"Ugh, Bumblebee what is it?" Sari asked groggily.

"Sari! There was this bright light, then a loud BOOM, and- "

"Bumblebee, calm down! It was just the rain."

"I thought rain didn't make loud booming noises."

"That's thunder. Sometimes when it rains, it has lightning and thunder."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just does." Sari explaimed.

Suddenly, light flashed again, then followed with loud thunder, making Bumblebee shiver and run closer to Sari, optics wide with fear. Sari giggled.

"You scaredy bot! You're scared of just about anything!"

"Are not! It's never rained in space or Cybertron . . . what do you expect?" Bumblebee protested, making Sari laugh. Bumblebee sat down and let Sari sit on his robotic lap.

"Well, I used to be scared of thunder too. But my father told me to not be scared, then he'd hug me and tell me everything was gonna be alright." Sari smiled comfortingly. Bumblebee smiled back.

Lightning flashed outside again, but there wasn't any thunder afterward. Sari smirked and looked up at Bumblebee, then started speaking.

"See? I think it stop-"

**_BOOM!_**

"AHHH!" Both Bumblebee and Sari screamed. The hugged each other tightly, then after a few moments, Bumblebee chuckled.

"Geez, nothing's gonna get those guys out of recharge." Bumblebee flocked, realizing that everyone else was still in recharge.


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: **The average human dreams constantly while sleeping. However, humans forget 90% of their dreams. Sari POV.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, I was standing in Detroit. Alot of the things around me were destroyed. I looked to see . . . myself! Well, I think. The girl looked alot like me, but taller, had shorter hair, blue eyes, and . . . was part machine! She looked like she couldn't control herself as she kept destroying things around her.<em>

_I turned to see Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee helping Prowl stand up. I didn't know what had happened though. I ran toward them quickly._

_"Guys! Guys, what's happening?" I shouted, but they didn't see me and I didn't know why._

_Suddenly, Bumblebee turned around and transformed into vehicle mode and drove toward the other girl._

_"Don't worry, Sari! I'm coming!" Bumblebee had shouted. That other girl was me? I quickly ran toward the other me to get a better look of what was happening. __I saw the other Sari turn around slightly, terrified._

_"Bumblebee, don't!" She shouted. Then, I swear my heart had skipped a beat._

_Bumblebee froze in horror; the other Sari had an energy blade which had been stabbed into his chasis, right next to his Autobot insignia. The other Sari looked horrified, and hesitated before blasting Bumblebee. Bumblebee bounced painfully against the road a couple of times before stopping. He lied there weakly._

_I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I quickly ran toward him. The other Sari only stared sadly at what had just happened. I caught the team's reactions too. Optimus looked absolutely terrified, as well as Ratchet. Bulkhead looked like he was on the verge of crying, if it was possible. And even Prowl, who had almost always been emotionless, looked shocked. __Once I had reached Bumblebee, he still didn't see me._

_"BUMBLEBEE!" My vision became blurry because of the tears that flooded my brownish-red eyes._

"Sari! Wake up!" _Bumblebee's muffled voice rang in my ears, but he didn't actually say anything. Suddenly, everything seemed to be slowing down as Bumblebee's optics offlined._

My eyes snapped open, and suddenly, I couldn't remember anything of my last dream. I sat up quickly from my bed, sweating and panting. Bumblebee looked at me, concerned.

"Sari, you okay? You were screaming." Bumblebee said. I tried to remember what I was just dreaming about and sighed.

"Yeah, Bee. I'm fine. I must've been having a bad dream or something." I stated.

"Bad . . . dream?" Bumblebee asked.

"What, you guys don't have dreams?"

"Well . . . yeah, hopes and dreams if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean when you go to sleep- er, recharge . . . ?"

"Uh . . . I don't think so. What _is_ a dream?"

"A dream is . . . something that happens to us humans when we sleep. Sometimes when we sleep, we see things in our heads that we usually wouldn't see in real life."

"Oh, okay. Then, what were you dreaming about?"

"Um . . . well, that's just it. Sometimes, we don't even remember our dreams. I guess I just had a bad one from being stressed since my father's still missing."

"Hm . . . do you remember anything?"

"Well, I slightly remember eating a giant marshmellow!"

"Is that why you were chewing on your pillow thing earlier?"

"What?"

Bumblebee laughed as I looked at my pillow to see some drool left behind and blushed.

"Gross!"

It was silent for only a few seconds before I sighed loudly.

"Hmph, I kinda wish I could see what I_ had _just dreamed about." I confessed. Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

"Why? It seemed like you were scared to death of whatever you saw." Bumblebee reasoned. I smirked.

"Whatever. How bad could it've been?"


End file.
